The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Pennisetum alopecuroides, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘PAV300’. Its market class is that of a perennial ornamental grass, intended for use in landscaping as a decorative grass.
The Pennisetum alopecuroides variety ‘PAV300’ was first discovered in a tissue culture laboratory in the year 2005 in the state of Florida, USA as a variegated mutation from the controlled micro propagation of Pennisetum alopecuroides. The parent was Pennisetum alopecuroides ‘PA300’ (Australian Plant Breeders Rights Application No. 2001-091 and not patented in the USA). ‘PAV300’ was selected for its green-white variegated foliage as compared with its parent ‘PA300’. ‘PAV300’ was first propagated asexually by division in 2005 at a greenhouse in Arcadia, Fla., USA and has since been asexually propagated by divisions in the state of South Carolina, USA. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘PAV300’ variety are stable from generation to generation; clones of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.
‘PAV300’ has a semi-dwarf and compact growth habit with leaves that are finer and more narrow than those of Pennisetum alopecuroides ‘PA400’ (not patented), Pennisetum alopecuroides common form, and Pennisetum alopecuroides ‘Viridescens’ (not patented). It is taller and has a wider leaf than ‘Kang-net Dwarf’ (not patented). In addition, ‘PAV300’ has a medium-length seed head.